Collapse
by RaeEcho
Summary: Wally collapsed on the floor of the hospital. He had saved the girl, but at the same time, had taken quite the beating of his own. Tag to 1x20.


A/N- When Wally collapsed I was overcome with the urge to tag it. So, I re-watched the scene and what led up to it about a million times, finally got my idea. Thus my tiny one-shot was born!

I give you... Collapse...

* * *

><p>"Take it. Go!" Wally yelled. His hands were shaking, and he felt his heart clench as the cargo he had carried over so many miles was being taken from him by a man he assumed was a doctor. He hoped it was the doctor. He just didn't have the energy to chase down another impostor.<p>

"Right. Right. Transplant team to OR two, stat!" The surgeon yelled, rushing to comply with Wally's command. The heart was ripped from his grip and all he could do was stare as the blue clad hospital staff rushed to the elevator, disappearing with the heart.

He did it.

He had made it 3,000 miles in what appeared to be the worst ice storm North America had ever seen. He may have just saved a young girl's life. The Justice League may have handled the ice machines, but he had actually saved someone. A human being that could possibly live to see another day, because he brought her a heart. He had saved people before, but it had never been that direct. He didn't save a number on survival count or statistic. He saved a person, and he should have been proud. After all, how many sixteen year olds could say that?

But he wasn't, and the only feelings he was aware of were brought on by physical pain.

Glass shards from his grand entrance were slicing through the layers of his uniform and starting to draw blood, sending it down his back in slow streams. He wished that he hadn't broken the door on his way in. His mom was going to kill him for the blood stains on his uniform, but even the inevitable scolding from his mother was a minor problem compared to the rest of him.

His stomach was clenching painfully and he could feel his metabolism eating away at the slim amount of fat he had. His body was tearing itself apart, and the left over nausea from Count Vertigo wasn't helping. It wasn't pleasant to feel like you were going to throw up, but not have anything in your stomach to do so with. Wally was not fond of dry heaving, but if he stayed on the same path he was on, he would end up doing it anyway. Overall, he hurt everywhere, but at the same time, he was numb, and it wasn't from the cold.

He had almost gotten the girl killed. His rational side was telling him that it wasn't his fault, but the delirium that came with his exhausted mind set had a completely different opinion. He should have made sure he was handing the heart to an actual surgeon in the first place. He shouldn't have wasted time fighting Vandal. His mission wasn't supposed to be as close a call as it was. He had been so stupid and careless.

Another wave of dizziness washed over him, interrupting his thought process. His knees ached under the strain of keeping him upright and his kneeling position was being threatened by his wavering balance.

Wally's hands instantly went to the floor to steady himself. He didn't want to pass out. He wanted to know if the girl survived, and he couldn't do that if he collapsed.

A groan forced its way passed his lips and his body gave a painful shutter as it reminded him how low on fuel he was.

_Way to go, West. You saved the girl, but might make it out worse than she does._ He thought bitterly, and he found himself choking back more sounds of his discomfort. The pain in his stomach was becoming unbearable. He was starting to think that Count Vertigo's attack wasn't the only reason he felt sick.

The lobby of the hospital starting spinning around him, and he was barely aware of the stares that were baring down on him.

Black started tinting the edge of his vision and he was falling before he could process that his elbows had given out under his weight. It took all his remaining energy not to bang his head against the floor as he went down.

The cool tiles beneath him offered a little comfort to his worn body, and he couldn't resist pressing his sweaty cheek to the floor. It was nice and refreshing against his hot skin, and he found that he could no longer keep his eyes open.

He had done all he could for the girl, and it was time for him to rest.

* * *

><p>Beep<p>

Beep

Beep

"What?" Wally groaned. He was seriously going to have to get a new alarm clock. The one he had was driving him insane. It kind of reminded him of a heart monitor... A heart monitor? The heart!

Panic burned its way to the forefront of his mind, and his memories seemed to return to him in one giant rush. He noticed that he was no longer on the cool floor of the hospital, but on something marginally softer. Wires were attached everywhere, and with each discovery he made, the heart monitor beeped faster, perfectly in sync with his own fast pulse. Scratchy sheets were draped over him, and he could feel the familiar feeling of gauze wrapped around his head along with unpleasant twinge of an IV shoved in his arm.

Another groan came from his lips and he found his hand reaching for the needle to yank the intruding metal out of his arm. He hated needles.

"Touch that IV, and I'll knock you unconscious." A woman said, and Wally shot up in surprise. He hadn't realized someone was with him. He was instantly regretting his actions as a wave of pain resonated from his stomach. A grimace spread across his features, and his arms wrapped themselves around the offending area as if they could shield him from the internal pain.

"Hey, take it easy. You took quite the beating last night." The nurse said, and Wally felt strong petite hands guide him back down to the hospital bed.

"Last night?" He asked, and he looked up to meet his nurse's eyes, only to have his gaze met by a stern looking middle age woman wearing pink scrubs.

"You've been out for a few hours." She smiled at him.

"What happened to the queen?" He asked and he shifted on the uncomfortably bed under the nurse's gaze.

"She's in recovery. Now rest." The nurse ordered, and she busied herself with checking his stitches, ending their conversation completely. He knew better than to argue with nurses.

He was just glad for what little information she had provided.

The queen had survived. His mission had been a success.

A sigh of relief was his only reaction to the news. He couldn't do much else in his current state. It turned out to be a good birthday after all, even though it ended with him passing out. The only he needed to do was deal with a certain Count, but he wasn't worried. He had a plan, and thinking back on his journey, he also had the perfect souvenir.

* * *

><p>AN- The ending wasn't my favorite, but oh well...

I hoped you enjoyed, and would love it if you reviewed.


End file.
